Just Like A Pill
by eternal-depths-of-emerald
Summary: Derek has accident and the repercussions unfortunately affect Spencer in the weirdest ways. Will Derek own up to what he did in time before things go all to hell?   MxR HxP RxG?


**Yes, its me, and no I haven't been banished off the face of the earth. I know I really should be working on **_**The Only Hope For Me Is You **_**and**_** We Finally Found That You And I Collide**_**, and I'm sure a majority of you would like to gut me for not updating it like ever. But its been a hell of a few months, let me tell ya.**

**And my insperation is fleeting, I'll get really into something and not touch a story for a while, and then I'll lose interest and go back the the original story I was working on. So I'll understand if you just disregard me intirely for being wishy-washy.**

**But, I must really thank all of you guys for sticking with me, I haven't updated **_**anything**_**, and I'm still getting alerts and reviews from you guys. And since I don't think cyber cookie points will do this time, I've get a little present for you. It's a bit rough, and a little short, but I hope you like it. **

**Just in case anyone is courious, I do get ideas for one-shots all the time, wheather I actually write them or not is another story. But when I do FINALLY UPDATE my House or Glee story you'll know in advance. I just don't exactlly know when that'll be since I'm kind of upset with the show at the moment. (But not Jesse Spencer, never Jesse!) If you guys think you can put with my rambling one-shots or shorts, then more power to ya, I might even post more to get myself out of this funk. But if not do feel free to take me off your author alert, I will not be offended, and thanks for the ride.**

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

**This is just the first chapter, there initailly was like 2 or 3, but you have to let me know if its worth it after reading this.**

**I actually wrote this in the beginning of the 6****th**** season, it'll make a better timeline pin point as you read it, and just never posted it because I couldn't get past the first chapter, so I'll you guys tell me if I need to brain storm more or just let it be.**

**This is: **

**Morgan/Reid**

**Hotch/Prentiss (Jack is biologically theirs, as in Prentiss carried him for 9 months, and Hailey went to a different high school so she never EVER met Hotch)**

**Rossi/Garcia? (Up to you guys as well)**

**(Emily has had a hysterectomy, just go with me here)**

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

Really, it was an honest mistake.

How was he supposed to know that the pills in _both_ orange prescription bottles would look _exactly _alike? It was because of the uniformity of those little white tablets that got him in trouble in the first place.

And why were they always white? Maybe if they had thrown in some blue, or yellow (hell, he'd even take pink) he wouldn't be in this mess.

If he had to pin point exactly where it went wrong, he'd probably say it was around the time Emily had gotten her hysterectomy.

Why? Because it was about that time Spencer started getting his headaches. They were both issued those little white demons within days of each other, estrogen for Emily, and a non-narcotic pain killer for Spencer.

And since Emily and Hotch had gotten together a few years before he and Spencer did, the fraternization rules were bent to keep everyone on the team. Especially since lately Rossi and Garcia had started giving each other "The Look". The rules were really only enforced when they were away on a case, meaning couples were not allowed to share rooms So, this time Spencer and Emily shared a room, while he and Hotch got another. And sadly, since Garcia was left at Quantico this time, Rossi got his own. Lucky bastard.

Now, naturally if you're in a place for a fairly good amount of time, you set your stuff up to accommodate your stay, like say, pills you have to take twice a day everyday. Which is exactly what Spencer and Emily did with theirs, they set their med bottles out on their counter by the sink in their room.

This is where he, Derek Morgan, realized where his first mistake began.

He was let into their room, with Emily leaving it on the sixth morning at the hotel. Like every morning, Derek went to wait for Spencer, so they could walk down to breakfast together. But this morning Hotch kicked him out of their shared room early, he didn't actually think anything of it, he just had to use the bathroom really bad. He shrugged his shoulders as he walked to his Pretty Boy's room, he'd just use theirs.

He greeted the young doctor with the usual _cocky smile, kiss, wink_. And was met with the usual _shy smile, kiss, blush_. He then headed to the bathroom while the younger continued getting ready.

After washing his hands, he caught his refection in the mirror, and smiled. Then, to indulge his narcissistic persona, he started posing and flexing his muscles, getting closer to the mirror to get a bigger kick out of his ego inflating.

Here is where it all went to hell.

He got too close to the counter, his angled elbow got too close to the counter made contact with lightweight plastic. The next thing he knew, he head soft bouncing on the hard tile floor, almost like spilt beads.

He looked down, and saw little, white, circular objects scattered about. But he wasn't the only one who heard it.

"Derek, is everything okay? I heard something fall." Came the soft, worried voice of his boyfriend.

Derek hastily looked around for the source of which the white objects came from, his eyes came upon two orange, cylindrical canisters, one reading _Prentiss, Emily_ and the other _Reid, Spencer_. He had seen Spencer's, watched him pop them a few times, but Emily's was new.

He quickly looked towards the door, and shaking replied, "Uh, yeah, everything is fine. I just, uh," He frantically scanned the counter for an excuse, "I just knocked over Emily's hair spray."

He could almost see the gears in Spencer's big brain computing, realizing his sentence wasn't entirely accurate. "But that sounded lighter than a can of hair spray, and I heard multiple objects fall at once."

Damn. That's what he got for trying to lie to a genius.

"Oh, well, you know hair spray is so light, and then it bounced a few times when it hit the floor."

_What? You idiot! _Derek smacked himself on the head.

"Actually, hair spray isn't really-"

"Spencer," Derek stopped him mid-rant, know it would deflate his lie. "Just trust me, okay?" _Please._

He hears a sigh from right outside the door, as if Spencer was trying to decide if he should open it or not. "Alright."

Derek let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding when he heard light foot steps leading away, and looked down to evaluate his next conundrum. He knelt down to get a better look, maybe if separated them again he could put them back, and no one would be the wiser.

But as he inspected hem closer, he realized there was no easy way to do that. They were the same, or at least to Derek. All of them were tiny, white, round, _exactl_y the freaking same!

"I am so screwed." He whispered to himself, least his lover were to hear him again.

Gathering a handful, and running the other over his face, he tried to make a decision. He knew he was running out of time, they had to get back to the case.

Crossing his fingers, and knowing this was going to come back and bite him in ass, he made his decision. Dividing the pills into two relatively equal piles, he then put one of each back into Spencer's and Emily's bottles, deciding to deal with the repercussions later.


End file.
